


Be There

by DarthLuffy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is more gay chaos, Diakko, Diana is a gay disaster, F/F, Fluff, Missing scene for Episode 20, One of them is alot more oblivious about it than the other, no beta we die like men, not smut, technically subtext but I say it's maintext so therefore it's maintext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLuffy/pseuds/DarthLuffy
Summary: With all that had gone on you couldn't blame Diana for letting a few details slip by. First had been the shock of Akko appearing at her home, then being attacked by her Aunt only to be rescued by Akko, to then needing to save Akko, and finally unlocking a word of Arcturus and riding Chariot's broom together. So it was understandable that she had forgotten to give Akko an actual room to stay in. At this point it really was just simpler to have her share with her for the night.OrAkko and Diana have a sleepover after the events of episode 20.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Be There

**Author's Note:** So I've read literally thousands of Diakko fics, but never actually wrote one. So I thought I finally should, and since I like doing missing scenes decided to do that night at the Cavendish manner. Also known as the episode that irrevocably turned me into a Diakko shipper. So anyways read, enjoy, and let me know what you think. 

**Be There**

"Is such a glare really necessary?" Daryl asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure that it was indeed still in place on her niece's face. Diana didn't both answering her, instead taking one more moment to look over Maril. Apparently satisfied she turned to leave, shooting one more glare Daryl's way. "If you're so angry, then why help in the first place?"

That got Diana to stop, the teen turning to face Daryl, "Anger or not, leaving my own family to such a fate would be beneath the very position I sought to obtain."

Daryl rolled her eyes at that, leave it to her niece to give the most needlessly elaborate answer possible. Would it really have been that hard to say that she had done so because they were still family? Besides that hadn't been what she had been asking about anyways. "I actually meant now. You could have left my daughters for me to look after. So why are you still helping?"

Her daughters were still unconscious from the events of earlier that night, but were otherwise fine. She alone had been more than enough to bring them back to the manor, and would have been able to look after them on her own just fine. Instead Diana had insisted on seeing them to their rooms, even taking the time to magically scan them for any injuries.

"I am a Cavendish, and as such I could not allow how I felt about you my interfere with my duty to help those in need," Diana expounded, a glint in her eyes, almost daring her aunt to try and contradict her. The twins had tried to stop her but they were merely following their mother's lead, it wouldn't have been right of her to withhold treatment had they needed it based on simply that.

"Oh, and how do you feel about me? Was my interference truly so terrible?" Daryl asked, a smirk on her face as she sat along the edge of her daughter's bed. Diana glared at her once more at that, her whole body twitching as if she wanted to lash out at her, prompting her smirk to widen.

"You attacked Akko! If I hadn't been able to remove the poison..." Diana shouted before trailing off, her restraint cracking for a moment at the sight of how smug her aunt seemed to be about it all. Even now the memory of Akko lying unconscious on the stone floor, the poison from Daryl's familiar visibly infecting her, swirled up a level of rage she hadn't known she possessed.

"Then she would've awoken in a few hours, nothing more," Daryl said, finishing the sentence that Diana had let trail off. Shaking her head she couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. Did Diana truly think so little of her?

"Wh-what do you mean?" Diana asked, visible confusion on her face.

"The venom was merely a simple numbing toxin. In a large enough dose it causes localized, temporary paralysis and can render someone unconscious. It should have been quite apparent once you examined her. Or were you perhaps too emotional to do so?" Daryl said, her tone almost taunting. Perhaps she shouldn't goad her like so but she had to admit she was enjoying seeing her niece show actual emotion for once.

"I-," Diana started before stopping. Daryl's words had a measure of truth to them. She had been so panicked upon seeing Akko fall that she hadn't even tried to diagnose what kind of poison she'd been infected with. Instead she had used a rather powerful spell from her family's collection to remove the toxin altogether. One that had been far more time consuming than it would have been to neutralize the venom if Daryl was being honest with her. "I couldn't take such a chance with Akko's safety."

"Of course not," Daryl said, the taunting tone of her voice prompting Diana to glare at her once more. Her initial evaluation of the little Japanese witch had been rather low, and truthfully she had yet to see anything that warranted changing that. But for her to bring out such emotion from Diana time and again was amusing to her. "It's obvious you care for your friend a great deal."

Diana straightened up at that, her gaze narrowing as she wondered what Daryl was trying to imply. She wouldn't allow Akko to be dragged into her family's squabble anymore than she already had. "I believe that is enough of this. If that is all I will be turning in for the night, we can continue this in the morning if necessary."

"Diana," Daryl said, getting her niece to pause just as she was about to open the door to leave. "Thank you, for saving my daughters."

Diana didn't say anything, turning to look back at Daryl. Whatever she had been playing at before seemed to have been put aside and instead her attention was turned onto her daughters. It might have been a trick of the light but it almost looked as if she was smiling, but before she could really tell Daryl turned to face away from her completely. "Let me know if they need anything," Diana replied, before opening the door and stepping out.

Sighing slightly as Diana left Daryl couldn't help but shake her head. Diana truly did represent everything the Cavendish's aspired to be. An aspiration that she wasn't entirely sure was actually possible to live up to in the real world. "She really is far too much like you," Daryl said softly, taking a seat in a nearby chair, her thoughts drifting to the witch she had once believed would restore the Cavendish name. Perhaps Diana would be the one to accomplish what even her mother hadn't been capable of.

* * *

Standing on the other side of the door, Diana let out a deep sigh, letting herself fall back against it. She was far more drained than she would ever admit to being and dealing with her Aunt had only exasperated that fact. All she wanted to do at that moment was fall into bed and sleep. With that thought in mind she pushed herself back to her feet, heading down the hallway only to pause as she heard something that didn't belong.

"A-Akko!" Diana said louder than she intended, surprised to have almost tripped over the girl. Akko was sitting on the floor along the hallway, her head lolling to one side as she snored slightly. That had been all that had prevented her from stepping on the girl, as between the dim light and her tired state she had overlooked her until she was almost on top of her.

"Diana?" Akko asked sleepily, her eyes blinking wearily before snapping to alertness. Jolting up to her feet she had to reach out to steady herself against the wall, having almost fallen over while Diana jumped back at her sudden action. Seeing the girl's reaction she gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Akko, what are you doing out here? I thought you had returned to your room," Diana asked, her shock at finding Akko still here fading. Honestly she should be used to the girl surprising her by now but how could she have thought to find the girl half asleep in the hallway?

"About that... I was never given a room?" Akko said slowly, having only remembered such once she she had started to leave. Of course that was only half the reason she had stayed out in the hallway, she hadn't been about to leave Diana alone with her Aunt after everything she'd done.

"Of course you-..." Diana started before trailing off. Akko was right. She had Carter show Andrew and his father to their rooms but had simply taken Akko to her own room. And with everything that had gone on she had never got around to having Anna make a room ready for Akko.

"Yeah, you kind of just dragged me to your room," Akko continued, missing the light blush that appeared on Diana's face as she started to ramble. "Not that I minded. It was cool to see your room. Even if my arm still does kind of hurt. Maybe that's because of the snake tho-"

"Akko!" Diana said quickly, cutting her off before she could start to ramble even more. She really did not to be reminded of how forceful she had been earlier. Over a decade of lessons on manners and etiquette had completely deserted her in that moment.

"Hehe, sorry," Akko said, giggling slightly. "So, yeah. No room to go to."

"I apologize for that, it was an oversight on my part," Diana said, slipping back into her typical manner of speech. "I can call on Anna and have her prepare a room for you, or-"

"Or?" Akko asked, her head tilting to one side questioningly as Diana suddenly stopped what she'd been saying.

Diana paused, before taking a deep breath and offering the suggestion she'd been too embarrassed to at first. "Or, you could stay the night in my room," Diana said, another small blush coloring her cheeks. "It is the most logical solution after all, as it is quite late and I'm certain Anna has already turned in for the night."

"Yes! It'll be like a sleepover. No, not like. It is a sleepover!" Akko let out in a sudden rush, stepping forward to grab Diana by both hands much as she had earlier that night. She couldn't help but beam at the other girl, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Right..." Diana said, taken aback at how enthusiastic Akko seemed. Well, Akko was always enthusiastic, so maybe she shouldn't be too surprised. "Well, if you would release me I'll show you the way. I'm certain your quite ready to turn in for the night as well."

"Lead the way!" Akko said excitedly, releasing her grip on Diana's hand and moving to follow after the heiress.

* * *

Stepping into her room Diana gestured toward her bed, "You may have the bed. I will be fin-"

"No way!" Akko exclaimed, cutting Diana off, "It's a sleepover! That means we share the bed. I think."

"Is that so?" Diana asked, an amused smile on threatening to show on her face. "I must admit I'm not all to familiar with the rules of a sleepover."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm not really either? But I've seen them in movies and stuff," Akko said, rubbing at the back of her head sheepishly. Technically you could say they had one every night given that they both had roommates, but she didn't think that counted. Especially not with Diana's giant room at Luna Nova.

"You never had one yourself?" Diana asked, honestly surprised at that.

"Didn't really have the friends to," Akko said without thinking, only for her eyes to widen as she realized that was said aloud. Waving her hands in front of her she tried to backtrack what she said, "I mean I had friends, obviously. Just not any I wanted to sleep with. Wait, no, I mean have over to sleep with. I mean... dammit, I'm too tired for English!"

Diana couldn't help but laugh softly as Akko drooped down, her voice barely more than a whine as she gave up. She understood what Akko was trying to say though, she too had never had a friend close enough to want to have stay overnight. Still smiling at Akko's expense she moved to her dresser, pulling out a set of pajamas to change into. "Then perhaps we should go to bed then? If you would like, you can borrow a set of my pajamas to sleep in."

"Thanks Diana," Akko said, almost sighing in relief that Diana wasn't making fun of her slip up. Being bilingual was hard when you were also sleep deprived. Walking over to the dresser she looked over her options, grateful for the chance to change clothes. Truth be told she'd love to be able to get a shower as well but she'd settle for just getting out of her rather dirty uniform.

"It's nothing," Diana said, taking her clothes and moving away to go change in the bathroom. Before she could though she saw Akko reach down and feel for the zipper on her skirt, Diana's eyes widening as she saw the other girl unzip it in front of her. "Akko!"

"Huh?" Akko said, pausing her actions as she turned to see that Diana was still there, her face bright red. Tilting her head she wondered what the cause was before realizing why, "Jeez Diana, it's just us girls, right?" Smirking she pulled her skirt down, snickering as she saw Diana close her eyes as she did.

Unable to hold back anymore Akko burst out laughing, her laughter only intensifying as she saw Diana frown at her and try to glare her direction while keeping her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes. I'm wearing shorts."

Cautiously opening one eye, Diana verified that was true, before opening the other, her face flushing at embarrassment for how she had acted. "Come on, you couldn't really think I'd just strip in front of you. You're way to British for me to do that," Akko taunted with a smirk, enjoying how red Diana was far too much.

"What does me being British have to do with it?" Diana asked indignantly, her hands going to her hips as she glared at Akko. Honestly she should have guessed that she was wearing shorts under her skirt, it only made sense with the way she ran around all the time.

"I'm Japanese, I had to change into a swimsuit along with fifty other girls once a week for swim lessons since I was twelve. You on the other hand, have a three piece suit to wear to bed," Akko taunted, waving her hand to the clothes Diana was intending to change into. There was no way she could sleep while wearing that much, she'd burn up. She'd just borrow one of Diana's shirts and make do with that.

"It's not a-" Diana started before giving up. Rolling her eyes she turned on her heel, ignoring Akko's laughter as she entered the bathroom. Roughly throwing her clothes onto the sink she looked at her reflection in the mirror, an unwilling smile coming to her face.

Still snickering Akko pulled off the rest of the her uniform, knowing that she had plenty of time to change before Diana would be back. For as much as she had enjoyed teasing her she didn't actually want Diana to come back out and catch her half-undressed. Pausing after getting her shirt off she hesitated before pulling her bra off as well, wasn't like she needed the thing all that much anyways.

Looking down she found a simple white button-up shirt in Diana's dresser. It was a good bit too large for her, falling down past her shorts and the sleeves being several inches too long but it'd work for the night. It wasn't really that different than what she wore under her uniform everyday, just of a much higher quality. Gathering her clothes off the floor she roughly folded them before setting them onto one of the chairs near the bed.

Satisfied that she had done enough that Diana wouldn't be able to complain about her making a mess Akko looked to the bed, wondering if she should just go ahead and get in or wait for Diana. Before she could decide the decision was made for her, Diana exiting the bathroom in a pair of blue pajamas that Akko was pretty sure were silk. Or some other rich people fabric at least. "So which side is yours?" Akko asked, pointing at the bad to emphasize her point.

Diana didn't answer at first, instead her eyes running over Akko quickly, biting down on her lip slightly. "It doesn't matter to me. Take whichever side you usually sleep on," Diana said, forcing herself out of her daze. She hadn't been prepared to walk out and see Akko wearing just her shirt, which was just silly as she had told her to use her clothes. As Akko started to climb into her bed Diana's gaze fell as the shirt started to ride up, getting the witch to blush before she turned away.

"-ust sleep in the middle," Akko said as she settled into the bed, turning back to Diana to see her looking away from her. "Eh? Diana? Did you hear me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Akko. I appear to have been lost in thought," Diana said, not having even noticed the girl had been speaking to her. Why had she thought this was a good idea again?

"Oh, I get that. Anyways I was saying that the beds at Luna Nova aren't big enough to have sides, there's just a middle," Akko repeated, shaking her head at the fact. "So if I were to sleep where I usually do it'd just be in the middle, which would take way too much space. And probably end with me on top of you."

"Right, that would be... inconvenient," Diana said as Akko continued to ramble, moving to turn off the light before walking around the bed to get in on the other side. Inconvenient was one word for it at least.

Climbing into bed finally Diana let out a deep sigh as her head hit the pillow, finally able to relax into the comfort of her bed. Letting the tension fall away she moved to get comfortable, only to nearly jump as she felt Akko's leg brush against hers. "Sorry, trying to get comfortable," Akko said, squirming around more as she re-positioned herself.

"It's quite alright. I'm just unused to sharing a bed with someone," Diana said, turning her head slightly to better see Akko.

Akko just snorted out a laugh at that, "We're fifteen, we're not supposed to be used to it." That was just one of those dumb things people said when they were trying to fill space. English seemed to have a lot of those. Although given that it was Diana..."But if I'm making you uncomfortable I can find somewhere else to sleep."

"It's fine, Akko," Diana said, shaking her head slightly. It didn't bother her to have the girl near, it was actually comforting to know she was so close after what they'd gone through.

"If I'm being honest it is a relief to not be alone tonight." There had been many nights as a child she'd curled up into her mom's lap to sleep, and while she certainly wasn't going to do so with Akko it was comforting to have her nearby.

"I get that," Akko said, nodding in agreement even though Diana couldn't see her. It was strange how quickly you could get used to something and after months of rooming with Lotte and Sucy it would feel strange not to have someone else in the room. "Ah, poor Andrew though."

"Andrew?" Diana asked slowly, wondering why Akko was bringing him up. To be honest she had pretty much forgotten that he was still at her home. Or existed.

"Yeah, cause you know, he has to sleep alone tonight," Akko said, the thought having just come to her. Diana's home was kind of cool but it was also old and witchy and a little bit creepy in the dark. Or maybe that was just cause she'd seen the parts that were normally off-limits?

"I hope you are not about to suggest that he join us," Diana said coldly, her tone showing no hint of playfulness as she turned to lay on her side and glare at Akko.

Akko felt a shiver run up her spine at Diana's words, turning to avert the her gaze from the glare she was certain was being directed at her. It wasn't fair that Diana could do that even when it was too dark to actually see her! "Of course not!" Akko defended as she felt the temperature in the room drop, even she wasn't that dumb. "Geez, I just meant it would suck to be alone."

"Of course," Diana said coolly, still not happy that Akko had caused her to have such a thought.

"Ugh, what's with you two anyways? He said you two have known each other since you were kids but I think you dislike him even more than you do me," Akko said, her curiosity spilling over. It wasn't like it was a one off either, at that ball she'd snuck into Diana had been quite cold to Andrew then as well.

"That is certainly true," Diana replied, her tone finally softening once more. "And only partly because of how much I detest Andrew." Did Akko truly believe that she still disliked her? She had thought she had made it rather obvious that such feelings were long since past. In fact she was of the belief that she'd made quite a few feelings she'd rather keep hidden quite obvious tonight.

"Eh? What does that even mean?" Akko asked, Diana able to feel Akko's head tilting in confusion. Diana wasn't about to actually answer her though, not given their current circumstances, and Akko could only pout as she remained silent. Still pouting at being ignored Akko let out a whine, "Diana... can't you tell me?"

"If I do then will you finally try to go to sleep?" Diana asked, willing to make a compromise if it meant finally being able to sleep. She had no doubt that even as tired as Akko appeared that the girl would be able to stay up all night and pester her with ease if she didn't at least tell her something.

Getting a vigorous nod of the head in response, Diana let out another sigh, "You know I can barely see you... but fine, as long as we have a deal." Anything that would get her closer to sleep she would take, and it wasn't as if the rift between her and Andrew was anything that truly mattered to her.

"You've seen Andrew, the way he acts. He has a way of charming those around him, but it's little more than a game to him. He does so because it amuses him, not because he cares about any of them. And while we were growing up anytime I showed any int-... ahem, any intent to befriend another girl Andrew would step in and steal them away," Diana said, blushing at how close she had come to slipping up.

"Eh, that's it?" Akko said, gawking at how simple it was. She had thought there would be more to it, that there was some ancient rivalry or a duel gone wrong or something more noble problem like. "You two couldn't figure out how to share friends?"

Diana gave a quiet snort of laughter at that, was that really all Akko thought it was? Although given how young they had been she supposed that might have been all it really was. "I suppose neither of us is very good at sharing," Diana admitted, knowing for certain that she wasn't. She had very few things that were precious to her and she would defend them fiercely. "And of course as we grew older we simply drifted apart even more, as our focus was required elsewhere."

"Well I guess you'll have to learn how to share now, because I intend to be friends with both of you!" Akko said, her voice ringing louder than it should have due to her excitement. "Oh, right, we are friends now, right?" It certainly had felt like they were friends when Diana had told her the fifth Word, and then insisted that Akko ride the Shiny Volley with her. That had to mean something.

"I suppose," Diana said, careful to keep her tone neutral even as her face flushed red once more. Honestly this girl, did she truly think that there was any chance that she'd say otherwise? As for sharing with Andrew, well she had no intention of doing such a thing, in any capacity. "Now, if you're quite satisfied will you please try and go to sleep? We should try and leave early tomorrow."

"Ok, ok," Akko said, settling back down to try and sleep. Diana had a point, she did need to wake up early to... "Crap, how am I going to get to back to Luna Nova?"

Diana did not groan as she felt Akko sit upright once more, although it was a very near thing. Instead she simply reached across and grabbed Akko by the shoulder, getting Akko to let out a squeak as she forced her to lay back down. "Akko, I will take you back to the school myself. Unless of course you continue to keep me from sleeping, in which case I will leave you to walk back."

"Eh, you wouldn't really?" Akko said, only to shiver as she could feel the glare Diana was giving her. Right, enough of that, she didn't want to have to hitchhike again, once had been enough. Sleep it was, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Akko," Diana replied, a smile on her face. Finally she could get a few hours of sleep before Anna came to wake her in the morning. Pulling her hands into her Diana lightly gripped the edge of her pillow, the unfamiliar sleeping posture discomfiting for her. She was used to having another pillow to wrap her arms around as she slept, but with Akko currently using it that wasn't really an option. Feeling her eyelids becoming heavier by the second she realized it wasn't going to end up mattering, her last truly coherent thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Opening the door to Diana's room Anna stepped inside, pausing a moment to let her eyes adjust to the low light the early morning provided. She had no intention of waking her so early though, she knew that Diana needed to sleep, but she did intend to take her uniform and make sure it was cleaned before she returned to school.

"Whozthere?" Akko slurred out, sitting up awkwardly as awoken by the sound of someone entering. Still blinking the sleep from her eyes she realized belatedly that meant that someone was in the room, and reached to swipe her wand of the dresser, holding it front of her defensively.

"Shh, I would like not to wake the young mistress so early," Anna said quietly, not even batting an eye at Akko being in Diana's room. She had suspected that was the case when she hadn't been asked to ready a room for her. Walking over to the chair near the side of the bed Akko was on she gathered up the clothes she found there. "I'll take these as well and have them laundered before you return to the school."

"Uh, thank you?" Akko responded slowly, her brain still not fully awake while her whole left side felt as if was still asleep. Looking over to Diana, surprised that she had slept through all of this, she found out why her left side had felt so heavy. Diana had both arms wrapped around her left arm, holding it in a vice-like grip that she had somehow failed to notice until now. "Eh! Dian-"

"Young lady!" Anna whisper shouted, cutting Akko off before she could wake Diana. Thankfully Diana was a remarkably heavy sleeper, as she imagined most people would have awoken by now. "Please, allow her to sleep for as long as she is able.

"Eh, but... Ugh, fine," Akko grumbled before giving in. Diana had been through a lot the previous night, letting her sleep was the least she could do. Even if it resulted in the blood-flow to one of her arms being cut off. Laying back down roughly as Anna gathered Diana's clothes she winced as she felt Diana stir.

Holding her breath she waited to see if the other girl would wake up, before letting out a relieved sigh as Diana simply mumbled a little before shifting closer to her, tightening her grip on Akko's arm. Well losing the arm was probably better than facing Anna's wrath if she woke Diana, so she'd have to deal with it. Closing her eyes as Anna left the room Akko tried to go back to sleep herself, only for her eyes to pop back open as she felt Diana move once more.

Like her Diana had apparently decided her bra was too restricting to wear to bed, unlike her though Diana actually had something to restrict. Two somethings in fact, both of which were pressed into her left arm now, causing Akko to turn bright red. Sitting up slightly she looked toward the door hoping Anna would come back and help her out of her predicament.

No help came though, leaving Akko to her fate. Which meant that she could either wake Diana intentionally, try to extract her arm and inevitably wake Diana, or deal with the current situation. Looking over at Diana once more Akko let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't bring herself to wake her. She had never seen Diana look so relaxed, and she wasn't going to ruin that, "It's unfair to look like that while still asleep."

* * *

"You wouldn't really make me walk back, right?" Akko asked from her position behind Diana, leaning into the girl's back to be sure to hear her as the wind whipped around them. It wasn't really that she believed that Diana would make her walk but that she had made such a joke to begin with.

"Why not? I already made Andrew walk home this morning," Diana responded, a slight smirk on her face.

"You did what? I thought you were going to try and get along," Akko said, not believing what she was hearing. Leaning forward even more she tried to get a better look at Diana's face to see if she was joking.

"I never agreed to that," Diana pointed out. Of course she hadn't actually made Andrew walk home, as tempting as it may have been. Noticing how far Akko was leaning she reached back with one hand, pushing the brunette's forehead and forcing her back. "Akko, you're going to fall off if you keep leaning forward like that."

"Meh, you'd catch me," Akko said dismissively, not worried about it. She was more interested in finding some way to tease Diana, as she still hadn't gotten payback for what she'd been put through that morning. She'd hoped to at least see Diana be embarrassed upon waking up but she had fallen back asleep and by the time she'd awoken Diana had already been up and dressed so she'd entirely missed out on that.

"Of course, but I'd rather not have to. So please hold on," Diana responded, only to blush as she felt Akko do exactly that.

Tightening her grip around Diana's waist Akko leaned into her back, resting her forehead against it for a moment. At first she didn't notice it but then she could feel the way Diana tensed up at her actions. Focusing she could actually feel her heart rate speed up, getting Akko to grin as she realized what was going on. "Ah, Diana...," Akko said, the smirk she had on her face evident in her tone, "Are you weak to hugs?"

"Th-that's ridiculous," Diana retorted, keeping her gaze ahead so that Akko wouldn't be able to see how red she was. She didn't know rather to be relieved or exasperated that Akko thought a hug was the reason for her reaction. Feeling Akko tighten her grip and press into her back she was leaning to the later though, her blush darkening even more.

"Hehe, I knew it!" Akko said, grinning in triumph as she she felt the broom they were on waver for a moment as hugged Diana tighter. Finally a way to get back at Diana, and to help her get used to hugs at the same time. It was a win-win. "Prepare to be hugged all the way back to Luna Nova!... Oh, unless you like actually hate it of course, I'll stop if it's too much."

Diana didn't say anything for a moment, before giving in. "I don't hate it," Diana said softly, that being as much as she could admit to Akko at the moment. Hearing the girl behind her cheer she felt the hug that had temporarily loosened tighten once more. Shaking her head Diana focused on her flying, doing her best to keep them straight. Honestly, it had been easier flying the Shiny Volley into near certain danger at top speed than what she was being put through now. But she meant what she had said, she certainly didn't hate it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And one-shot done! First time actually writing for them so not sure I got their voices entirely write. I mean Akko didn't "Yay!" even once. Anyways leave a comment letting me know what you thought. Or kudos. Or both, I really like both. 


End file.
